


Forever

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [22]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s05e19 Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Nymph Paige Matthews, magical transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Paige's wild side calls her to dance with her new sister nymphs
Relationships: Daisy/Miranda, Paige Matthews/Daisy/Miranda
Series: Femslash February 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Kudos: 2





	Forever

Paige can follow the music just like the nymphs said she could, can feel it pulse through her, drums and bass thrumming in her blood and down through her bones, and she feels connected to the rest of the world and infinite and _alive_. Miranda and Daisy were right, she needed to let loose and _feel_ again. Go _wild_ , untamed, be natural, not forced.

Miranda slides close and drifts her fingers down Paige's arm. A thrill sparks up to her fingertips, like when her finger skates across the edge of a thorn, and she reaches for Daisy, bright and bubbly Daisy who blossoms under her hand and spins, ribbons of skirts unfurling and twirling and flourishing. They join hands, and she spins with them, bouncing from one foot to another with the beat like flowers in the wind, and it feels natural, feels right, when they all step closer and link arms crossways, tucking their heads close, and Paige appreciates the way their hair all falls and tucks them in safe like the branches of a weeping willow. She sweats, and before, she would have been embarrassed by it, would have left to cool down and hide the way her body reacts to exertion, but she is not embarrassed now.

Paige tilts her head back, eyes closed against the bright lights of the P3 stage, held up by soft Miranda and sweet Daisy.

That is when she hears it. The satyr's call, lighter than air, wilder than water, fun and flirty and free. She wants to hear more. She wants to dance with Miranda and Daisy to this music, wants to kiss them to this music, wants to help the flowers bloom and the leaves change and the seasons turn with the nymphs.


End file.
